Up On
by Trolliam Nyan
Summary: "Kau harus menerima tantanganku.."/ sebuah kesalahan yang membuat William harus menerima konsekuensi yang besar. Young Grelliam.


**DISCLAIMER:  
>Kuroshitsuji-Yana Toboso<strong>

**WARNING: **

My FIRST LEMON, OOC, AU, typo, dsb

**SUMMARY**

"Kau harus menerima tantanganku!"/ sebuah kesalahan yang membuat William harus menerima konsekuensi yang besar. Young Grelliam.

**UP ON**

Awan kelabu gelap menutupi kota London. Rintik hujan pun mulai turun dan semakin deras. Namun bagaimanapun, masih ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan bersama 'dia'.

Jujur saja, aku tidak menyukai laki-laki berambut merah dihadapanku ini. Walaupun dia jauh lebih hebat dariku(ya, dia memiliki nilai AAA untuk kemampuannya) dan begitu populer diantara murid-murid akademi shinigami, bukan berarti dia adalah orang yang patut kuhormati 'kan?

"Hey, Will. Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh! Atau mau basah kehujanan dan tersambar petir!"ujar laki-laki itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Grell Sutcliff. Aku mau membaca data nyawa berikutnya yang harus kita ambil" balasku sambil memperhatikan sebuah daftar-yang-harus-mati di tanganku.

"Hei! Make-up ku mulai luntur! Lagipula apa kau tidak punya otak? Daftar itu juga bisa basah dan sobek karena hujan ini 'kan?" dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi kepalanya agar tidak basah karena hujan, sekaligus mencegah agar air tidak merusak make-up yag digunakannya.

Laki-laki memakai make-up heh? Menggelikan. Terlebih dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai perempuan. Aku ingin tahu seberapa hancurnya kehidupannya saat dia masih menjadi manusia.

"Baiklah, Grell Sutcliff. Lebih baik lagi kalau kita mencari tempat berteduh yang dekat dengan lokasi jiwa berikutnya"

=oOo=

"Sebuah bar? A-apa yang merasukimu Will?" ujar shinigami merah itu dengan wajah memerah, entah apa alasannya. "Tempat jiwa berikutnya yang akan kita ambil, tepat di depan tempat ini. Jadi kita berteduh saja di depan sini" jawabku datar.

"Ta-tapi, kita berada di depan sebuah bar!"

"Lalu?"

Dia terdiam. "Lupakan.." ujarnya.

Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk berteduh di depan halaman bar ini. Sepertinya hujan malah semakin bertambah deras. Aku pun mulai merasa kedinginan. Sebenarnya, seseorang dari dalam bar yang melihat kami meminta kami untuk masuk, tapi.. Aku kurang menyukai aroma alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari dalam sana.

"Hei, sebenarnya berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?" dia mulai kedinginan juga rupanya. Aku menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku.

"3 jam lagi"

"APA?" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Kuharap para manusia di dalam bar itu tidak merasa terganggu.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Aku bisa mati kedinginan, bodoh! Kalau begitu lebih baik aku masuk!" dia lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu bar itu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Yeah, disini memang dingin. Tapi, aku tidak mau masuk ke tempat nista itu. Baru saja aku menunggu selama 30 menit, tiba-tiba saja..

"KYAAAA!"

Aku mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam bar. Dan, suara itu kukenali sebagai milik Grell. Akupun bergegas memasuki bar itu. Sebelumnya, aku menutupi hidungku dengan tangan, agar bau minuman-minuman keras itu tidak terlalu mengganggu.

"Sut—!"

"Sudahlah~! Aku tidak mau tambah lagi.. hik! Willy-um bisa membunuhku~!"

"..." bukan shinigami meminta pertolongan yang kulihat. Tapi shinigami yang mabuk karena terlalu banyak meminum anggur. Dia terlihat tertawa bersama sekumpulan laki-laki sambil meminum anggur mereka. Dia tampak vulgar. Jaketnya hilang entah kemana, kemeja putihnya terbuka. Memamerkan dadanya yang putih dan ehm, lumayan berotot itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang~! Di sini masih banyak orang yang mau denganmu~!" seorang laki-laki berjanggut tampak membelai pipinya. "Dia benar, sayang~!" laki-laki lainnya ikut mengelus rambut merahnya. Tunggu, apa mereka baru saja memanggilnya 'sayang'?

"Grell Sutcliff, apa kau mabuk?" ujarku.

Orang-orang itu langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"AH~! Willu!" dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku dapat melihat raut wajah orang-orang itu yang seolah tidak suka dengan kehadiranku. "Tch, merusak kesenangan" ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

"Grell Sutcliff, kita sedang dalam tugas, dan kau malah bermabuk-mabukan bersama mereka?" ujarku marah.

"Sudahlah~! Masih ada banyak waktu 'kan..? Hik! Bergabunglah dengan kami, Willy sayang!" ujarnya.

Dahiku berkedut. "Lebih baik kita mencari tempat berteduh lain, dan pakai bajumu!" aku memeriksa jam tanganku. Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum waktunya tiba.

"Tidak mau!" ujarnya.

"Apa?" 

"Aku tidak mau bekerja! Aku lelah!"

"Grell Sutcliff, kau.."

"Kecuali kau mau menerima tantanganku" seulas senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya. Memamerkan gigi-giginya yang bagaikan gigi hiu.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya, dan berjalan ke arahku masih dengan seringaiannya. Entah apa alasannya, dia melepaskan kemeja putihnya itu, sehingga dia kini telanjang dada. Orang-orang itu tampak bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Begitupun aku.

"Grell Sutcliff, kuharap kau kembali memakai—" dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya walaupun jaraknya dengan ku tinggal selangkah lagi. Otomatis aku yang berjalan mundur.

"Tantanganku, siapa yang berhasil 'di atas', dia yang menang. Jika aku berhasil 'di atasmu' maka kau harus menuruti apa yang ku katakan, begitupun sebaliknya" ujarnya sambil terus memojokkanku.

"A-apa maksudmu?" aku terus mundur hingga akhirnya terpojok di tembok. Seringaiannya semakin lebar. Jarak antara kami semakin sempit. Aku dapat mencium nafasnya yang berbau alkohol. "Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, Willy-um~!" dia menjilat pipiku.

"A-apa yang?" aku menendangnya agar menjauh, wajahku langsung memerah. Namun hal itu malah membuatnya terkekeh. "Hei, aku pesan satu ruangan. Untukku dan dia. Bisa?" dia menatap salah seorang pegawai bar. Dan pegawai itu mengangguk.

Tunggu? Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku dapat melihat pegawai itu memberikan sebuah kunci padanya.

"Ayo Willy~! Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih kuat?" ujarnya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku langsung menepis tangannya. "Apa maumu Sutcliff?" tanyaku.

Dia kembali tersenyum. "Kau bisa lihat nanti" ujarnya sambil kembali menarik tanganku, dan menyeretku ke—daerah lebih dalam—dari bar itu.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat tua. Lalu dia memasukkan kunci yang tadi di terimanya ke dalam lubang kunci itu, dan membuka pintunya.

Sebuah kamar, dengan ranjang king-size di dalamnya. Terdapat pula lilin-lilin yang membuat ruangan itu temaram.

"Apa-apaan in Sutcliff? Kita tidak akan menginap disini 'kan?" ujarku. Secara tiba-tiba, dia mendorongku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan membantingku ke kasur tersebut.

Tunggu, jangan bilang dia..

"Nnnh!" secara tiba-tiba dia mencium bibirku. Aku mendorong dirinya agar dia menjauh, dan aku bisa menghajarnya habis-habisan. Namun ia malah menahan kedua tanganku dengan tangannya, sehingga aku kesulitan untuk meronta.

"Nnnah!" dia melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahku merah total.

"Wah~ kau ini menyusahkan juga ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Membuatku semakin merinding. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan heh?" emosiku mulai mencapai puncak.

"Kau itu—nnnnh!" dia kembali menciumku. Kali ini lebih ganas. Entah kenapa, tangan dan kakiku menjadi sulit untuk digerakkan. "Nnnh.." lidahnya menjilati bibir bawahku, seolah memintaku untuk membuka mulutku. Entah kenapa, aku pun menurutinya.

"Nnah.." lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku. Dia mengabsen setiap gigiku. Aku dapat merasakan salivanya yang bercampur dengan anggur yang ia minum tadi. Aku menghisap salivanya, bagaikan itu adalah semacam minuman. Aku merasakan dia tersenyum menyeringai dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Nhh... nnah.." aku menekan kepalanya kepadaku agar ciuman kami semakin erat. Saliva kami yang bercampur, menetes kemana-mana. Tanpa kusadari, dia mulai menanggalkan pakaianku.

"Hhah.." kami melepaskan ciuman kami karena mulai kehabisan oksigen. Aku tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahku, tapi yang jelas, wajahnya juga sama merahnya denganku. Aku melirik tangannya yang sedang sibuk melepaskan ikat pinggangku. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia mulai menjilat dan mencium leherku.

"A-aah.." desahku.

Dia berhasil melepaskan ikat pinggangku, lalu perlahan ia melepaskan celanaku. Dan, kini aku tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Benda ini sebaiknya menyingkir dulu ya..?" dia melepaskan kacamataku.

"Ma-matte! Aku tidak bisa—aaah!" dia menjilati tonjolan kecil yang ada di dadaku. Aku kembali mendesah. Badanku mengeliat tak jelas, tanganku mencengkram erat seprai kasur itu.

Tangannya perlahan memegang 'milikku' yang ereksi itu, dan meremasnya. Itu membuatku semakin mencengkram erat seprai kasur itu, dan desahanku semakin keras. "Aku menyukai desahanmu itu, sayang~" ujarnya, lalu ia pergi ke bawahku, dan mulai menjilati 'milikku'.

"Ahh! Sut—!" dia memasukkan semua 'milikku' kedalam mulutnya. Lalu lidahnya mulai memainkan 'milikku'. "Aaah, aaah!" aku mencengkram rambut merahnya. Dia tersenyum licik.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan 'milikku', dan kembali menaikiku. "Lihat, siapakah yang berada di atas..?" ujarnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Sialan kau.." hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Dia lalu melepaskan celananya. "Aku akan memasukimu, kau siap?" tanyanya. "Perlukah kau menanyakan hal itu?" jawabku.

Dia lalu tersenyum.

"Akulah yang menang, William"

-FIN-

Yeah, fanfic lemon pertamaku. Sebuah tantangan dari seseorang. Maaf jika endingnya menggantung. Mind to review?


End file.
